


A Collection of Alternate Words and Thoughts

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anidala, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Shots, What's a Timeline?, but I might keep them going occasionally, how many AU's can I write?, rexsoka, sorry they're unfinished, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: So here's the thing: this is a collection of abandoned fics, mostly AU's, I started writing them and then got stuck. But I still like what I wrote thus far so I'll post them but it's unlikely that they'll get updated unless a stroke of inspiration comes down.If one of these inspires you to write your own: DO IT PLEASE! Use my getting stuck to help you create but please please please let me know cause I wanna read it!!!AU's- Padawan Rex, Clone Ahsoka. Human modern AU: Ahsoka is a celeb, Rex is her bodyguard. Human modern Skating Edition. Humans and Demons AU.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> I’m not even sure what this is, 2 am thoughts that wouldn’t leave my head and are causing writer's block for some other stuff. Could be a one-shot, could be a drabble, I have no idea I’m just free writing. 
> 
> Human Ahsoka AU, Clone trooper Ahsoka AU, are these even AU’s that exist? *shrugs* I have no idea
> 
> Rex is Anakin’s padawan. Sure let’s just throw all the weird crap in here. 

Rex had been Anakin’s padawan since he was 15, the teenager matching his Master and learning well from him. Of course, Anakin wasn’t the only mentor the teen had, he, of course, had his clones. His beloved 501st Legion and his Captain. They mentored him just as much as Anakin had, in some ways more. 

However, today Rex was generally angry with said Master and didn’t feel like being anywhere near him leading to Rex going to the clone barracks. 

“Ahsoka?!” Rex called walking past several buildings spotting the familiar armor he knew so well. The said woman turned the two long thick French braids turning with her. 

“Hey Rexster, what’s up?” 

“Can we spar? I have some steam to blow off…” she nodded with a gentle smile as they went over to the gym. The clones were all female, all made to look the same, Rex thought that was a load of crap, they hardly looked the same, though he supposed tattoos, and hair dye did a lot to alter the look of one's face and skin. Ahsoka was no exception, blue eyes electric-like force lightning, white tattoos on her face exaggerating white-bleached brows, emphasizing contours of her cheeks. 

“What’s got ya so pissed?” she asked getting out of her armor on the sparring mats, her blacks coming off at the waist revealing a sports bra and hiding none of the well-toned muscles that she had. A few elastics and some bobby pins and her braids, white hair with electric blue and orange streaks, were pinned flush to her head in a crown. 

“Anakin says I’m nowhere near ready for my trials.” 

“Well you’re not,” she replied and he glared. “You’re too young Rex, stop trying to be the first at everything…” 

“I’m 17…” 

“Woopty shit.” 

“Anakin was-”

“You’re not Anakin, and that special snowflake has different circumstances than you.” she motioned for him to get into position after he removed his saber and boots. 

“Still…” he said charging to attack her, “It’s not fair,” each word punctuated by a throw of a fist. The pair were evenly matched in just about every way, of course, Ahsoka had taught Rex to fight so it only made sense. She had him pinned after several moments, straddling his hips pinning him against his back. 

“It doesn’t need to be fair,” she said keeping him down his breath heavy pants aligning with her own. “When Anakin thinks you’re ready, he’ll be the first to push for your trials.” she didn’t let up just yet. 

“Or maybe he just doesn’t want to let go…” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” she asked “Besides if you became a knight we wouldn’t fight together anymore.” she pouted. “That’d be a shame.” There was a teasing nature to her saddened voice and a pang in Rex’s heart. 

“I could ask you to be my Captain.” 

“I will always be your Captain,” 

“I meant-” she was easing up off of him, Rex didn’t finish. 


	2. Skating AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Forever ago I once said that ‘every fandom needs a skating AU’ and so here the kriff we are again XD   
> Timeline: What the hell is a timeline? everyone is human.   
> Pairings: Aayla and Bly, Hera and Kanan, Waxer and Boil, Fives and Echo, Anakin and Padme, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon.   
> Pairings that will happen: Rex and Ahsoka, Hardcase and Sabine
> 
> Figure skaters: Ahsoka, Barris, Jyn, Hera, Sabine, and Aayla.   
> Coaches: Shaak Ti and Padme
> 
> Hockey players: Cody, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, Ox, Kano, Kix, Waxer, Boil, Wolffe, Boost, Sinker, Comet, Bly, and Kanan.   
> Coaches: Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo-koon.

The hockey team was getting off the ice from their practice the girls sitting on the bleachers talking about nothing in particular as they got their skates on as the Zamboni cleared the ice for them to have a nice smooth surface. 

“‘Soka,” Wolffe called and said girl looked up putting her guards over to run up to her brother, adopted, 

“Yeah what’s up?” 

“Some of the guys are gonna go next door for pizza and a few drinks, want us to bring food back or save some spots, I bet we’ll be there when you are all done.” 

“Uh, lemme ask the girls and I’ll text ya?” she asked and Wolffe nodded “Wait real quick,” she paused turning around “Pin it up?” she asked motioning to the braids of white, blue, and orange hair. Ahsoka always had a wild side, expressing herself through her hair mostly. 

“Urg, so needy.” he scoffed but pinned the braids in a crown anyway. “Text me,” he said and she nodded, Wolffe, turning to leave the rink Ahsoka giving a gentle wave to the guys behind them.

She went back to the group relaying the message, most of the girls were happy to stay after and get some food. 

“I’ll see you both at home,” Plo-Koon said walking out of the offices with her mom Shaak-ti and their other coach Padme, Plo had adopted Ahsoka when she was barely a toddler, Wolffe much the same, the couple unable to have children of their own, adopted the two of them. 

“See ya dad.” she smiled. Having her dad as a hockey coach and mom as one of her coaches didn’t make much easier, made her work harder to impress a coach and a parent. 

The few hours of practice was pretty routine, warmups, followed by their group routines for the next charity show, then each taking turns running through their own solo routines, then pair work. 

Ahsoka and Sabine often teamed up for pair work, their styles similar. Same with Aayla and Hera, and Jyn and Barris. 

Next door, the atmosphere was drastically different. 

“Look I’m just saying Hardcase she likes you.” Jesse was starting, attempting to convince his friend to ask out Sabine. It was bound to happen, they were both visual art majors at college. They had at least half their classes together in addition to seeing each other several times a week for practice. 

“No, it’s not happening.” 

“It never will if you don’t do something.” Kanan piped in, “Look Hera and I have been together for a while, the girls are so focused on their own shit unless you wave a neon sign in their face they won’t get it.” he took a drink “You’re an artist, I’m sure you can make a neon sign…” 

“He’s not wrong, Aayla was like that, still is just by the way, not that I mind.” Bly piped in commenting on his own relationship. Those were the only two hockey players dating any of the skaters. Wasn’t the only relationships by far: Echo and Fives were together, not that anyone gave a damn, they’d been on the same teams for so many years, when the two of them came out, the rest of the team was nothing but supportive. Got Waxer and Boil to eventually do the same, and those two were happily together. 

“Look if you wanna dig on someone not making a move why don’t you pick on Rex for a change! You guys are always on my ass about it lay off! Go after him for a change! ” Hardcase snapped pointing at the blonde who nearly choked on his beer. 

“Excuse me?” he coughed out. 

“You  _ cannot  _ stop staring at her, you like every one of her photos, you always offer to carry her bag, walk her to class, take her home. Literally, anything you can do to spend time with her, you do it.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice was low. 

“Wait, Rex is crushing on someone, is she in your classes?” Jesse started with raised brows, this was news to most of them. 

“It’s nothing, she doesn’t like me.” He shrugged. 

“Bull. Fucking. Shit.” Cody piped in now. “You skype and facetime all the damn time doing homework which I literally cannot understand why she’s sewing and you’re doing engineer shit like you’re not paying literally any attention to one another.” 

“Wait, sewing… the design program is small, I’m sure ‘Soka could help you…” Wolffe piped in. 

“Are you kidding me, Wolffe?!” Hardcase all but screamed. 

“What, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Wolffe told the other slightly confused. 

“Are you really that dense?” Cody raised a brow and Boil laughed earning a smack from Waxer. 

“What?!” He growled 

“Wait, give him a minute…” Sinker said catching on

“A minute… he should have figured this out months ago…” Hardcase rolled his eyes. 

“If you all could stop being vague as hell that’d be great,” Wolffe growled

“Oh my god, Rex is-” Echo started finally getting it   
“Shut up!” Rex screamed over the other “Seriously, drop it.” 

“Wait…” Wolffe gave Rex a hard look. “Seriously, are you crushing on my sister…” 

“No, it’s nothing she doesn’t like me.” 

“You’re the person she’s always talking to?” 

“How do you not know this you live together?!” Jesse exclaimed 

“She wears headphones! I can’t hear his voice!” he looked at Rex “She’s my sister…” 

“I know, I know…” Rex started “As I said, it’s nothing,” he played it off but the other glared for a while. 

It wasn’t long until the girls were done and came over, intermingling between the boys though they were outnumbered. 

“Wolffe, Ahsoka,” Shaak-Ti called from the door the siblings going to their mother. “Put your bags in the car, I’ll take them home and start laundry so you don’t have to.” she looked at her children “Don’t drink too much if you do call us we’ll come to get you two.” 

“Of course mom.” Wolffe grabbed Ahsoka’s bag “I got them, go eat before you get hangry.” 

“Thanks,” She said and went back to her seat happy to shove pizza into her mouth. 

“Hey mom,” Wolffe asked as he walked to the car, she made a sound for him to go on. “Do you know if Ahsoka likes anyone ya know, more than a friend?” he asked, his mother laughed

“I’m not telling you that, it’s private, ask her yourself,” she told him as he put their gear in the trunk. 

“Damn,” he sighed 

“You can ask her.” she offered “Go have a nice night.” 

Wolffe walked back and watched his sister from afar for a moment, it’s not like she was a kid, she was in college, she was 21, perfectly able to date, but he was her big brother it was his job. He watched the way she talked with Fives, they were always close and she knew he was gay before anyone, knew he liked Echo before anyone, however, he took a minute to notice that she was signing, their whole family knew sign language, their father’s hearing had been almost destroyed several years ago in an accident. A lot of the team knew it as well, games made it nearly impossible for their father to track a conversation, resulting in him wearing sound blocking ear covers. Ahsoka was signing across the table as she talked with Fives, he assumed she was signing what she was speaking, she’d gotten into that habit and just did it. But, he noticed Rex was signing back, and when he sat back next to her, her lips and her hands didn’t match but Wolffe was never as good as she was and couldn’t take the two apart with all the other conversations, it was too hard to focus, especially after a few drinks early on giving him enough time to sober up before they went home. 

When they all finished eating, Wolffe was fine to drive, Ahsoka didn’t drive to the rink usually, it didn’t make much sense to. It was late and the two were generally quiet Ahsoka content to text on her phone. 

“Hey, can we talk about something?” he asked and she put her phone down looking at him. 

“Yeah, sure what’s up?” 

“Are you interested in anyone these days?” he asked “It’s just been a while since…” he danced around the words, a few years ago Ahsoka had gone on a date with a guy from her general classes, he tried to get her to sleep with him, when she refused, he turned violent. She came home with bruises and Wolffe beat the guy half to death. Since then, she shied away from guys. “You’ve been interested in anyone…” he decided finally. 

“I mean maybe… why?” 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hide it… I’d want you to tell me,” 

“I mean… there’s one, but” She shrugged “He doesn’t seem interested.” 

“Is this the same person you’re always video chatting with?” 

“Yeah, he’s nice he’s really sweet he just…” she paused “I don’t know…” she blushed 

“Tell me about him.” 

“I don’t know…” she twisted her hands in her jacket. Wolffe let out a deep sigh. 

“It’s Rex isn’t it…”

“What no, don’t be silly…” she tried her voice rising in pitch. 

“So… yes?” He pushed.

“Don’t be mad…” 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“Cause you’re gonna be a brother about it and please don’t be…” 

“What does that mean?!” 

“You’re gonna freak him out if he does like me, or be an ass.” 

“Ahsoka,” He said as they pulled into the driveway “I promise, if you really like him, I won’t do anything to stop that, he already knows I’d kill him if he did anything to you.” 

“See that right there!” 

“Anything you didn’t want.” he specified. 

“Fine, just don’t make it weird…” 

“I won’t, I won’t.” she narrowed her eyes at him before huffing and getting out of the car. 

When Wolffe was in his room he wanted to tell the guys but literally, none of them could keep a secret worth a damn, except Cody… he’s the only one who could actually keep his mouth shut. 

**Wolffe:** _‘How into ‘soka is Rex’_ he texted the other

 **Cody:** _‘I’d say very, considering how much they talk,’_

_ ‘Why?’ _

**Wolffe:** _‘She likes him.’_ Wolffe replied 

**Cody:** _‘She actually told you? Does she want you to kill him?’_

 **Wolffe** _:_ _‘I’m not gonna kill him, besides this is the first guy she’s been into… and as much as I can be ‘a brother’ about it… I trust him with her.’_

 **Cody:** _‘She’s your sister, not a game console.’_

 **Wolffe:** _‘You know what I mean’_

_ ‘Do you think they work together?’ _ Wolffe asked 

**Cody:** _‘They’re a good fit.’_

Wolffe stayed up for a few more hours, typing out a text several times, deleting it, starting over. 

_ ‘If you really like her, I’m not gonna get in the way, you know her well, just be good to her, don’t hurt her, please don’t hurt her…’  _

**Rex:** _ ‘I’d never hurt her, even if she wasn’t your sister, I didn’t mean for this to happen, honestly I didn’t… I tried really hard not to fall for my teammate's sister… my coach's daughter… I really did.’ _

_ ‘But she’s just…’ _

_ ‘Amazing and perfect…’  _

**Wolffe:** _ ‘Then go for it,’ _

**Rex:** _ ‘I don’t even think she likes me. _ ’ 

Wolffe paused, taking a deep breath. 

**Wolffe:** _‘Trust a brother, she likes you.’_ he finally decided and got up from his bed, the light on in his sister’s room just down the hall. 

What Kanan and Bly had said was right: the girls were so focused on skating and college they didn’t even stop to look at a person who liked them unless it was a neon sign, or in plain English, and even then: it’d take a bit. He knocked softly hearing a quiet ‘come in’ and opened the door. She was sitting in bed on her laptop and paused her typing.

“Hey what’s up?” she asked looking at him 

“Rex likes you, do what you will with that information,” Wolffe said and her eyes widened 

“How do you know?! Oh my god you didn’t say something to him did you?!” she exclaimed 

“I didn’t I swear I didn’t.” he lied “The guys have been giving Hardcase a tough time about Sabine, last week,” another partial lie “Hardcase snapped and told us to get on Rex instead…” he paused “Until then, I was oblivious,” 

“What did he say exactly…” she asked sitting up and Wolffe shrugged. 

“Not a lot Hardcase and Cody said more…” 

“Well did they say?” 

“That you two are always talking, he offers to carry your stuff, take you home after classes, likes your photos, you two video chat all the time while doing work but aren’t even talking.” 

“Who said this?” 

“Hardcase and Cody,” 

“Figured Cody would know,” She commented, Cody and Rex were brothers after all, and Cody had seen Ahsoka on Rex’s video chats dozens of times. 

“Anyway, do what you will with the information provided.” 

“Please don’t say anything to him…” 

“I won’t, I promise” another lie. The brother left his sister’s room before he put his foot in his mouth even further. 

He texted Cody:

**Wolffe:** _If Hell is real, I’m going there._

 **Cody:** _Good, join us._

It was a Saturday, but that wasn’t having Ahsoka sleep in, she was downstairs in the basement that’d been partially made into her dream sewing space working. Wolffe woke up at the usual time he and his mother making breakfast.

“So, did you two talk?” she asked with a knowing smirk

“Yes, she told me.” 

“And, your thoughts,” 

“I think they’re pretty balanced…” Wolffe noted “Just might need a gentle nudge” his mother laughed 

“A nudge?”

“A hearty push.” he decided 

“He’s a good guy, really good.” Shaak Ti said, the words playing as if she’d already said them to his father once before. Once breakfast was made, the smells called Ahsoka from upstairs. 

“How goes the collection?” 

“I got one more piece basically done, pending model fitting of course,” 

“Oh of course,” Wolffe smirked and she rolled her eyes. 

“Have you looked online for your next show outfit?”

“I hate them all for one reason or another.” she shrugged “The fabric district is only like an hour away, I was thinking of going there soon.” 

“Well, you’d have to go today, or maybe Monday after classes,” 

“I was gonna head over today, eat and get dressed and go.” 

“You’re not gonna take the train are you?” Wolffe asked and she shook her head, he knew the parking there was terrible and as Ahsoka had finally gotten a car she loved, she refused to let it get smashed and dinged. 

“No, Rex is gonna take me, he offered this morning, he’s just gotta go to PT first.” 

“He’s in PT what for?” Shaak Ti asked with evident concern. 

“Is his knee giving him crap again?” Wolffe asked and Ahsoka nodded as she shoved food into her mouth. 

“Poor thing, should he sit out?” Shaak Ti asked and the pair shook their heads.

“He probably wouldn’t anyway.” Wolffe brought up

They finished eating, Ahsoka leaving to get dressed in something easy to walk around the fabric district in. The doorbell went off, Wolffe was the one who answered it, their father had gone to teach one of the young kid teams that morning with the others. 

“Hey, Rex,” he said opening the door. 

“Hey, Wolffe,” the other replied “Look,” 

“Don’t worry about it, please, you make her happy that’s all I can ask.” Ahsoka came bounding down the stairs, her hair rebraided into one down the center. 

“Hey Rexster,” she smiled “Bye mom!” she called and got a reply from her mother back. “See ya.” she was off then, “ _ Rexster _ ” happily following behind. 

“Wolffe, does Rex have any allergies that you know of?”

“No, why?”   
“By the time they get back, it’ll be dinner.” 

The pair chatted idly, Ahsoka flipping through her phone’s sketches she’d done, talking about one thing or another, Rex only half knew what she was talking about but listening to her was something else. When they got to the fabric district Ahsoka first dragged him to this crazy smoothie juice stand which was amazing. 

“So let me get this straight…” he noted as they walked “This place just houses like a hundred small little shops and some larger ones, then there’s hidden pockets of amazing food and smoothie things and bootleg DVD’s and people selling turtles…” He noted and she nodded 

“Oh and if you walk down a little more and go off a few streets, there’s a whole separate shopping area where you can get knock off designer bags.” she idly paced into one of the smaller shops. Her hands grazing over different fabrics. He was entirely captivated watching her just look at fabrics, entirely in her own element. He couldn’t help but take a photo or two just of her here, she looked over and smiled gently at him. It took a few hours to be able to find the bulk of the fabrics she wanted for her dresses, yes apparently 1 had turned into 3 now.

They stopped at a little nook of a place to eat and that’s when Rex asked to see what she had in mind. 

The first one was all white with blue and silver rhinestones, a plunging neckline with white mesh to cover it, it had an open back with a lace piece going up the center. The whole design making a blue to white ombre effect on the dress.

The next was a burgundy dress, with a top and skirt connected by a black mesh, more rhinestones, and intricate patterns and cut-outs. The top of the dress also had a deep v-neckline but that pattern was carried down across her stomach. The back had some of the similar patterning and a round keyhole opening. 

The final one was a blue dress that had appliques going up like feathers, their colors altering from silver to blue, an open back, and long sleeves made from blue mesh gave it a look of fire almost. 

“Damn, if it looks half as impressive as your drawings it’ll be amazing.” 

“Thanks.” 

The pair continued shopping, eventually finding everything that they needed Ahsoka mentioning that at least these could also be used for her final design collection. Rex couldn’t help but take more photos of her, there was just something captivating about her being emersed in her own element, so unaware of anything else. By the time they got back, her mother informed them dinner was almost ready and asked Rex to stay. Which he obliged, he was downstairs in Ahsoka’s sewing studio watching her put the fabric to be washed before going through a whole stash of patterns. 

“You really do make art…” he told her gently she blushed ever so lightly walking to stand next to him as he looked at the pieces on the rack. 

“Thank you,” he was facing her now and she worried the inside of her lip between her teeth. “Rex,” she started but looked down he took a chance then, sliding his hand to cup her face making her look up at him, he kissed her, gently, waiting to see what she wanted. She moved closer to him, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. They parted after several long moments, keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

“I really like you Ahsoka, I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re a beacon of light and I can’t help but be drawn in.” 

“Funny, I was gonna say the same.” She whispered softly before giggling “Except that beacon of light thing, that’s horribly corny.” 

“It might be, but it’s still true. I can come up with worse ones if you’d like…” he jested and she rolled her eyes “I’m a moth to your flame!” 

“Oh god please don’t…” her forehead rested against his chest as the laughed. 

“The peanut to your butter… that actually sounds really gross when you say it out loud…” his arms wrapped loosely around her. 

“Ya done yet?” she asked with a raised brow. 

“For now, I’m sure I’ll think of more.” he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“Ahsoka, Rex it’s time to eat!” her mother called down from the stairs and the pair bounded up them. Plo had come home, if he was surprised to see Rex there, he didn’t show it. 

“Hey Dad,” Ahsoka smiled giving her seated father a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ah, little ‘Soka, I heard you and Rex had a fun day at the fabric district, did you get what you needed for your dress?”

“And then some,” 

“How many times did it multiply this time…” 

“Three…” he knew her too well.

“I was expecting more, can they go into your final showcase?” he asked as they all began eating. She nodded in return “Well, good.” 

Once dinner ended Rex headed home saying bye to the whole family. Wolffe headed upstairs to play some video games, Ahsoka and her mother cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes from dinner. 

“So, ‘Soka,” her dad started walking back into the kitchen with a glass of scotch in his hand. “Do you like him?” he asked she blushed and just nodded. “Does he know?” 

“I think so…” 

“Does he feel the same?” 

“Pretty sure.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“Of course.” 

“That’s all I need.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m very proud of you: I know how scary this is for you, and it should be,” 

“Plo,” Shaak Ti started giving him a confused look. 

“Not scary in a bad way like you’re afraid of being hurt, scary in a good way, letting someone in, it’s a different kind of scary but it’s a good one.” 

“I get what you’re trying to say Dad, but no offense, that one’s gonna need work before you use it on the team.” she laughed and he sighed heavily at her. 

“I thought it was just fine!” he exclaimed, his wife only sighed. Ahsoka went up to her room content to relax before falling asleep. Her phone pinged, Rex sent her an image. It was from today, one of the stores, which one she couldn’t remember, but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the fabric, holding some samples against it in the sunlight, except all the color had been removed making it greyscale. 

_ ‘Somehow it’s even prettier without the color.’ _ was the caption, there was another, the same image except now the blue was still there, in the fabric, the swatches, her eyes, her hair, they rest still greyscaled. 

_ ‘I take it back, I like this better.’ _

_ ‘I actually really love these… can you send the rest, without edits, I wanna use them for my presentation…’ _

_ ‘Can I edit a few too just because?’ _

_ ‘Of course.’ _

It was a few days later when Ahsoka was having another lesson with Padme, the two having one-on-one time while Ahsoka was trying to learn a new trick, she kept trying to do a triple axel for competition season, but she wasn’t getting enough spins, or she continued to fall. 


	3. Fett Security Co Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is a celebrity and after a break-in at her home she doesn't feel safe. Rex and his family help run a private security firm where they offer bodyguards for hire. Ahsoka is his newest assignment detail.   
> Human AU, Modern setting.

_ News story: _

_ Police were called last night to the residence of Ahsoka Tano, actress and businesswoman, in the middle of the night when her security alarm went off. Police arrived to find the distressed woman had barricaded herself in a bathroom while a man was trying to break down the door.  _

_ Miss Tano will be staying with a friend while her home is repaired. _

_ Fans were relieved to hear that the women's cat Tooka is okay. In a statement miss Tano's manager stated: _

_ We are all deeply distressed by this event and are going to be taking an additional measure to ensure Ahsoka's safety.  _

"What do you think that guy would have done to her…" Cody mused listening to the story that morning over his 3rd cup of coffee.

"Who knows, another place said he was screaming about how he loved her and she couldn't just ignore him… screamed that'd she'd pay." Fives commented. Rex just watched the screen. 

"Alright enough, Rex you're coming with me," Boba said walking into the room "We have a consolation with Miss Tano." Boba started "Padme recommended us, Anakin gave her enough confidence she's basically ready and willing to sign the paperwork."

"Similar detail to Padme's old one I assume?" Rex commented Anakin had been assigned to Padme years ago when she was running for a political office after an acting career, the two eventually falling I'm love and getting married. Before that, the security detail was basically 24/7 with shifting teams depending on the situation.

"More than likely." He left the room, Rex following. 

"Her manager forwarded a file, things about half an inch thick. Girls got some crazy fans, most of them seem harmless, I sent it over to Kix and Echo anyway to get their thoughts."

"Most?" Rex asked

"A few that read pretty dangerous. And one ex-boyfriend she has a restraining order and an order of no contact against, some snooty brat named Lux Bonteri. He smacked her around a few years back."

"Shit, and what was his reasoning for that?"

"He proposed after dating for two months and she said no… the proposal was public. He got drunk, drove to her house, and beat the crap outta her."

"Sounds like someone I'd like to meet in a dark alley." Rex rolled his eyes. 

They arrived at her home, the gates opened with various vans, and cars in the driveway, people repairing the damage done from the break-in.

Padme and Anakin were there and greeted the pair, going downstairs to the basement that revealed a large studio taking up almost the entirety of the footprint of the house itself. Part of it segmented with what looked like sewing machines and more fabric than Rex had seen in one place. Another part looked like it was entirely for 3d printing and some molds. Another painting. Photo studio combined with a large open space that looked like it could be used for some kind of training. In front of one of the large tables was a woman sitting on a tall chair drawing something on a long sheet of paper. 

She looked up when they approached moving to stand.

"You must be Boba, and Rex right?" She asked and Rex only nodded giving her a quick once over. Skin only a few shades darker than his own, hair a silver-white with an icy blue scattered throughout it. The piercing blue of her hair making her eyes that much more jarring. The first thought was that he could easily get lost in them for a while. Mentally, he shook the thought out of his head. 

“Correct, I’m Boba, this is my son Rex, he’ll be in charge of the team assigned to you, so you’ll be seeing a lot of him.” 

“You’ll be in good hands, the best, Rex and I go way back,” Anakin noted, Rex, being raised as a gentleman, stuck out his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Tano.” she smiled gently and took it 

“Ahsoka, please, Miss Tano is just so formal.” Ahsoka turned to pick up a white and orange furball from a bed on the table. “I hope you like cats.” she smiled Rex gave the creature a scratch under its chin. 

“I like all animals.” 

“Then we’ll get along just fine.” she put the cat back on the table. “So what happens now.” 

“We’ll do a check of the house, see where the security company could add a few things, get a general schedule of your day-to-day, and Rex will brief the team.” Boba started “Padme had Anakin stay in her house, that’s an option if you’re okay with it.” 

“I’d prefer it, not that Tooka isn’t a great companion, he’s not much of an alarm.” 

“Sounds good, if you’d like we have a few team members who could also teach you some self-defense, it’s always a good thing to learn.” 

“Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea…” she looked at Rex “You’d be teaching me?” 

“I’ll spar with you, but Cody, Jesse, and Fives are better teachers than I am, but Jesse is deployed right now.” 

“I’m staying at Padme’s until the contractors are done, some fence is damaged, and a few door frames are pretty fucked, but I can show you around anyway.”

“Sure, why don’t you give Rex a tour, I want to check out the security system you have, is there a control panel or room of some kind?” Boba asked 

“I know where it is, I can show you if you’re good with that ‘Soka?” 

“Yea go right ahead, come on Rex,” Ahsoka said walking towards the stairs. “There’s a bathroom down here, and a small kitchen, I mostly come here to do, lots of stuff,” she laughed “The person who lived here before me was a dancer, they used this as a dance studio.” 

“It’s perfect for training and sparring if you put some mats down.” 

“If you have a fave lemme know and I’ll grab them…” 

“Will do,” they walked up to the stairs, 

“Living room, formal dining over there, it gets used maybe once a year…” 

“I think that’s how all formal dining rooms are.” she laughed he found he liked the sound.   
“Kitchen, actual table I eat at, bathroom.” she listed as they walked around. “Laundry room is back there, with the mudroom, it connects to the garage through that door, and down there is the security stuff.” She kept walking. “Sitting room, again rarely used, office,” she took them up another flight of stairs,

“My room is down at the back, the other three are guest rooms, and a little gaming, fan room…” she opened the door and Tooka meowed behind them. “And Tooka’s room.” 

“Which room should I take?” he asked she shrugged 

“Look at them all pick the one you like.” she turned giving the cat some attention, Rex opened the doors, picking the one in the middle, close to her room while still giving her space, and close to the stairs just in case something happened. 

“This one seems perfect,” he said and Ahsoka poked her head out of the doorway 

“Perfect.” 

Their tour ended, Boba going over various contract paperwork, getting a general schedule, working out a few other things, before everyone left the house, the repairs to some door frames, a window, and some of the fencing wasn’t done so Ahsoka went back to Padme’s for the night. 

“What are your thoughts?” Boba asked Rex once they got back in the car. 

“She’s more frightened than she’s letting on,” he paused “But she’s stronger than she knows.” 

The watch began a few days later once Ahsoka went back home. Rex would drive her, or drive with her to her office, on errands, truthfully he actually enjoyed spending time with her, she seemed to like being with him as well. It could be as simple as a business meeting for her clothing brand, or as mundane as going to the grocery store, they found a rhythm, a good pace one another were used to. They even cooked together, played video games, Rex making an appearance in her gaming streams online. 

Cody and Fives came over three times a week, going through some basic self-defense lessons, the two discovered she was not only very strong for her size but picked up rather well. She always offered to order food, one night they were all sprawled out across the couches in the living room, some show in the background. 

“So,” she paused getting their attention “I’ve known you guys for a few months, what did you do before training tiny girls to kick ass… or protecting them?”

“I was a Navy Seal.” Fives said, “When I got out, I came to work with my Uncle and cousins, I teach self-defense at a local Karate place, mostly to children.” 

“Special Forces and a sniper.” Cody supplied.

“Same as Cody I was a Captain in the army, served with Anakin.” 

“You all have some kind of service background?” She asked 

“Just about, we have a cousin who's a combat medic, he’s on call always just in case.” 

“That’s pretty badass…” 

“This is coming from the woman who before she’s 25 had stared in several movies and TV shows, winning maybe a dozen awards, and started her own company,” 

“Daw, Fives you’re a fan,” she laughed. 

The others left not too long after Ahsoka going up to her room to shower, Rex did much the same, relaxing in his bed, he did a simple scan of the cameras, finding Ahsoka had gone back into the basement. He went to sleep, waking a few hours later, out of curiosity, he checked the camera’s and she was still down there. He got up, went to the kitchen, made her some tea, and started down the stairs. Tooka giving him a tired yawn as he woke up. Music playing through the sound system, he paused it causing Ahsoka to turn. 

“Oh hey,” she smiled and he stopped, her hair was still partially wet but shoved into a messy bun, strands framing her face. Shorts and a t-shirt, the t-shirt had sewing pins in it, as did the cushion on her wrist, a tape measure around her neck, fabric just about all over. 

“It’s almost 2 am,” he walked over handing her the mug. 

“Oh shit.” She took the mug and sipped it. “I lost track of time,”   
“What are you working on?” he asked looking at a dress form behind her. 

“Trying to make some samples for a new line,” she paused “Toying around with a formal gown, I can never find something I love, and I have 4 movie premiers in the next 2 years, and half a dozen award ceremonies and gala dinners, I don’t know, I’m just trying it out.” 

“Seems like a weird fabric,” he touched the draped piece 

“It’s a mock-up,” she laughed and grabbed a piece idly holding it up against his bare chest, he was only in sweatpants. He tried not to focus on how warm her hand felt against his chest even through the thin fabric, and for her part, she was trying not to memorize the planes of his muscles on his chest and torso. 

“It’s made from muslin, you use it as a practice so you don’t mess up the nice stuff,” idle tracing of lines, one hand resting flat against his chest, Rex watched her, captivated seeing her in her element.    
“Why do you sew? Surely you have a team that can do samples,” 

“It’s relaxing, stress-relieving,” she removed the fabric piece placing it on the table. “I like making beauty to show in this world.” The heat loss from her hand leaving was notable and he suppressed a shudder, barely. 

“This is your form of art.” he mused and she nodded, finishing up some of the lines of the fabric piece before pinning it to a male dress form. 

“See,” she spun it to face him. “Mockup,” she laughed “I could make you the best fitting shit you’ve had in your life,”

“I’m sure you could, later, you need some sleep,” he put the mug back in her hand and started turning off the extra room lights away from the main space. She started walking up the stairs he paused at her sketching nook as she called it. 

“You really are great at drawing.” he said looking them over “I like the blue and silver one the best,” he noted and continued up the stairs. 

It was another few days before Rex was finding her there in the middle of the night again. 

“Oh perfect,” she pulled something off a rack. “Try this on,” 

“What did you do…” 

“I found this fabric in my stash, I figured you may like it for a suit jacket.” 

“When did you make this?” 

“Earlier today.” she noted helping him in it “Careful, there are pins.” She placed him in front of the mirror walls. 

“This is amazing…” he turned slightly until she stopped him, making a few marks here and there, pinning in places. 

“The fabric has a slight stretch so you shouldn’t feel too much restriction, I thought you could wear it. I got it on a fabric trip to LA, it’s a silk-cashmere blend. ” He took in the fabric, mostly black with a bit of a blue into the weave, it was amazingly soft to the touch, felt fancier than his entire wardrobe combined. 

“Where would I wear this?” 

“Movie premiers, awards, galas…” she paused, “I don’t love going to events alone, aside from Padme I don’t always have someone to be a companion,” she shrugged 

“Ahsoka,” He asked but she was busy looking at her feet, he put his hand under her chin making her look at him. “Are you asking me to be your date?” 

“I mean yeah, if you want, if not I can find someone, I can always ask Fives.” she backtracked but didn’t move from his gentle grasp. He laughed softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll be honored.” 

Normality only lasted for a few more weeks. Ahsoka was called for the shooting of a movie she was staring in, meaning Rex was traveling with her. She was cast as an ancient goddess discovered by some scientists, one of which is a love interest, but with her awakening came the awakening of another evil character she’d sought to destroy. Rex found himself enjoying being on a set. Ahsoka was transformed, he hardly recognized her, she’d been put into a black wig that looked amazing even up close. She walked and held herself with this almost weightlessness about her. He’d sit back and watch the scenes, meeting those assigned to her for hair and makeup, he often just sat in her chair until the crew got him one with his own name on the back, which was touching. One day after they’d wrapped for the day, Ahsoka was getting out of hair and makeup and shot a text to Rex asking for him, he walked back into her room as she sat there wiping off her makeup, in a short satin robe. 

“Not that I don’t love craft service, but if I eat it for dinner another night this week I’ll vomit.” He couldn’t help the deep laugh

“There’s this little French place down the street, they have crepes, I fucking love crepes, by the way, wanna come?” 

“What else would I do?” 

“I don’t know, it’s right down the street you could go back to the hotel and rent a porno for all I care.” her hairdresser tried not to laugh as she fixed the wig. 

“I don’t rent pornos in hotels.” 

“No one should, anyway, glad to hear you’re in.” he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch until she was ready. 

“I wouldn’t bother with the car, there’s like no parking,” 

“That’s fine.” they started walking down, of course being in the filming district of the city meant people recognized her stopping to ask for photos or for her to sign something, Rex stood back, for the most part, happy to watch, seeing her in another one of her elements, taking photos, hugging fans, signing anything they had for her to sign. It mostly calmed down as they got to the cafe, sat, ordered, and waiting for their food. 

“Most actors as big as you are would have told all of them to fuck off,” Rex noted and she only shrugged 

“I don’t want to seem ‘god-like’ or ‘inhuman’ to them, I still like hiding away in my home on a Sunday.” 

“It’s amazing.” He told her and she smiled gently, their food came out soon and they ate. 

“See it’s good.” she laughed

Shooting wrapped up for the next few weeks, and Ahsoka was back to being able to sit at home. The pair took up sparring, though the seriousness of practicing maneuvers had fallen away into full-on silliness. Laughter filled the space from both of them, Ahsoka ending up straddled across Rex’s hips, breathless but still laughing. Her arms braced against his shoulders, a smile plastered to her face, his own mimicking her expression, his hands on either side of her waist. 

Ahsoka’s smile softened, bending and resting her head against his chest, letting her breathing come to a regular pace, she could feel Rex’s heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. 

“I didn’t think having a bodyguard would mean having a best friend…” she said softly. 

“Didn’t think a 24/7 detail would mean one either,” he replied softly. 

She lifted her head up, smiling ever so slightly, her cheeks flushed, though Rex couldn’t tell if it was from sparring or not. She pressed her forehead against his own, Rex thought his heart would beat out of his chest at this point, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had thoughts like this, dreams like this, and then some. Rex was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed her lips touching his own, it was so light, timid even, but he snapped to attention, immediately deepening the kiss, his arms wrapping around her back gently. The action pressed her chest against his own, feeling that her own heartbeat was pounding. They separated several long moments later, Ahsoka moving enough so that he was in focus. 

“Was that wrong…” she asked and he shook his head, one hand moving up to cradle her neck and head in his hand. 

“No, that was, for me, it was right…” he stammered out, cursing at himself in his head. He wasn’t some timid teenager crushing on a classmate, but somehow, everything about this was like the first time, all over again. He kissed her again, deeply, the two of them falling sideways onto the mats beneath them. A heavy makeout session following easily before Rex pulled back. 

“Not here,” he finally spoke and her eyes widened “Cameras…” he added and she blushed 

“I forgot…” she slowly separated and sat up. “Is this something you want to hide from everyone…” 

“What? No, god no.” he sat up himself grabbing her hands in his own “I’d scream it off a rooftop if it wouldn’t wake the entire neighborhood.” she smiled at him and giggled softly. “I just don’t like the idea of anyone watching us,” 

“That’s true,” she noted, he stood up, pulling her up with him, and close to his chest. 

“If it weren’t for the cameras, I wouldn’t have stopped until you told me to.” 

“If I told you I wouldn’t have wanted you to…” there was a shyness he wasn’t used to hearing from her. So maybe she was just as nervous as he was. 

“Then I guess I wouldn’t have,” he whispered softly, bending down slightly “But I will always stop if you say so,” he assured her.

“I’m not ever going to hurt you.” she looked at him, with weariness in her eyes. Her lips formed a ‘thank you’ though no sound came out. 

“Come on, it’s the middle of the night, you have a 7 am meeting.” she groaned. They went their separate ways for the night, Rex collapsing onto his bed with a deep sigh. His phone pinged, he turned to grab it seeing a text from Cody

_ ‘You owe me.’ _ was all the text said with a photo attached of him deleting the footage 

_ ‘Don’t watch you sick fuck,’ _

_ ‘Didn’t mean to, but then it was a bit like a car wreck: couldn’t look away. It was pretty hot, she’s obviously into you.’ _

_ ‘I don’t even know how to respond.’ _

_ ‘I’d be with her right now, not texting me,’ _

_ ‘Don’t start.’ _

Rex tossed his phone on the charger and went to take a shower, a cold one, before laying in bed and trying to relax himself to sleep. Which eventually came until his alarm awoke him. He got up, got dressed in a dark blue button-down and a pair of black slacks. Before heading downstairs to make something to eat before they’d leave. He made himself some coffee and put on the kettle for Ahsoka, who didn’t drink coffee, to have water for tea. Said woman appeared not long after smiling gently at him. 

“Mornin’” he started and was mildly caught off guard when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. His expression made her swallow. 

“Did you not,” 

“No no no…” he started cutting off whatever else was going to come from her mouth and smiled “I just wasn’t expecting it, but I did like it…” she smiled softly. 

“Good,” she grabbed some stuff to make a light breakfast for herself, Rex eating something a little heavier before they headed out. 


	4. Fett Security Co Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past abuse and rape in this chapter. Sorry for making Lux the asshole

The meeting was pretty straight forward, they were looking at some new designs and working on the logistics of them, turnaround, cost, production size, individual size quantities, it made Rex’s head spin, but Ahsoka seemed to keep it straight, sending off half a dozen for production, approving the promotion shots from samples, their prices, and release dates. It was past noon when the meeting ended, the team ordering lunch to celebrate the work. 

“Hey Rex, I wanna head over to the fabric district this afternoon, I think I finally sorted my dresses,”    
“Sounds like fun,” the pair finished eating and then headed out, Ahsoka found a place to park the car, grabbed a large shopping bag and they started off. 

Ahsoka well aware of what she wanted, made her way quickly from one shop to the next, it still took a few hours, but she was able to grab everything she needed for several dresses, including some other fabrics she would occasionally hold up to Rex every once in a while. 

“What are you doing?”    
“Trying to match,” she replied easily.    
They went home, and Ahsoka started putting the fabric in the washer to “pre-shrink” it before she’d work with it. Rex cooked something for dinner while she went upstairs to shower, returning close to when the cooking was done in a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt.

“Smells good,” she noted sitting in one of the barstools. 

“Good,” he smiled gently at her. 

“So what did you wanna do tonight?” she asked, “There’s nothing majorly pressing for tomorrow either, thank god.” Rex only shrugged as he plated the food and sat next to her. 

“We could stream or just relax…”    
“What about the other night…” she was extremely interested in her food as she spoke

“What about it?” he asked and she only shrugged “Well then a movie sounds good.” 

They finished eating and picked a movie, settling into the couch Ahsoka leaned against him. As the movie continued, her head was in his lap and she dozed off. When the movie ended she was still sleeping so Rex sighed, not wanting to wake her, and starting watching something else. She twitched in her sleep her brows furrowing in concern, he didn’t like the change in her previously peaceful expression. 

“‘Soka…?” He asked gently trying to rouse her she jumped looking at him with a terror-filled expression, Rex put his hands up “It’s alright…” she was sitting up now deep heavy breaths coming out. 

“Sorry, I was just startled…” it was a lie, a bad one, 

“You looked like you were having a bad dream…” he pried. “Was it about Lux…” his name made her wrap her arms around her legs a little bit tighter. 

“Yeah…” her voice was soft, small, he hated it but he didn’t move. “He started emailing me…” His blood boiled

“He’s not allowed to, there’s an order of no contact.” 

“I know…” 

“Why didn’t you say anything, why didn’t you tell me?” Rex asked he was trying not to sound upset. 

“I thought it wouldn’t freak me out…” she looked at him and her face was wet. He closed the distance, bringing her into his lap, her face buried against his neck. 

“He’s never going to touch you again, I promise. I’ll shoot him.” She didn’t say anything her hands clung to his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her from letting out all of this pain and fear. 

“I know…” she sounded so small. “I just…” she shrugged “I don’t want what he did to keep holding me back…” 

“Then don’t let it…” he pulled her closer, “If this is about me, I’m never, ever going to get drunk and come here and beat on you.” 

“It’s more than that…” she whimpered “I only pressed for the assault… not the rest… I didn’t want anyone to know…” He pulled her back to look at him concern evident 

“Know what…” she didn’t answer and he gave her a pressing look.

“That night, he…” she looked broken “He raped me…” more tears and Rex couldn’t hide the shock, he never would have known. Never even suspected it… it made sense, things, actions, little things were suddenly clearer. 

“Why didn’t you say anything…” he asked finally “You could have pressed charges.”    
“I didn’t want that to define me…” she whispered and he pulled her close again. “I wasn’t ready to tell the world. I didn’t even want to report that he beat me, I didn’t want to get the restraining order or the no-contact order… I was just going to handle it all on my own…” 

“Then why did you…” 

“Padme insisted, Anakin did too, he was scared Lux would come back… scared he’d do worse.” She paused “So I did but I didn’t include the rape…” 

“Ahsoka,” He made her look at him, “I don’t know where what’s happening between you and I will go, part of me wants it to be something great, something that’ll last, a big part of me. But I promise and I swear I will never pressure or push or do anything you’re not okay with, I promise, Ahsoka I promise.” She was crying again but kissed him gently, he wiped away tears. 

“Come on, let’s get you into a bath, it’ll help relax you. I need those emails…” she stiffened and started shaking her head “It’s not open for negotiation.” She nodded finally and he pressed a kiss against her forehead “I don’t want him to do this to you, he doesn’t deserve it.” His lips whispered against her hairline. 

She got in the bath, while she did Rex sat on her bed with her laptop going through the emails he’d sent. She never replied, but she’d read them. He felt sick reading them. 

_ Do you think you can just forget about me and move on? What makes this new fuck boy any better? I own you bitch, I control you, you’re mine, forever. _

Rex ground his teeth together he forwarded them all to himself and then deleted them fully, talking to Echo about how to block the email-based off an IP and not just an email address. It was tricky but they got it with a little remote access. 

_ Just wait for the day when you and I can be together again baby, I always think about that night, I’m so sorry baby. We’ll be together soon and can relive our lovemaking again.  _

_ Unlikely, _ Rex thought bitterly,  _ what a sick fuck thinking rape was lovemaking.  _

_ Your little fuck boy won’t be there forever, there will always be a way. Always been a gap, I’ll get to you soon, I promise you that baby.  _

He sent the emails to Kix and Echo asking for a psych evaluation. This kid was crazy. 

_ I can’t wait to hear you moan for me again Ah-so-ka, hear you screaming my name begging for me, does he make you scream? You’re little fuck boy? Impossible, I’ve ruined you for him and anyone else, you’re mine. _

Cody texted him:  _ wow this guy is fucking crazy, is she doing okay? _

Rex:  _ No, she had a nightmare, told me he was emailing her again, Echo and I got the email’s IP blocked, just forwarding them for records before I wipe them from her computer _

Cody: _ Should she talk to someone? _

Rex:  _ Probably, I’m asking Kix for now.  _

He took a deep breath 

Rex:  _ He raped her. _

Cody:  **_*typing*_ ** **_  
_ ** The typing seemed to go on forever.

Cody:  _ Shit, I don’t know what to say… are you and her still okay, I didn’t know if I’d known I wouldn’t have given you shit about it, I’m sorry. _

Rex:  _ I didn’t know until tonight, explains a few things, I just want him to stop hurting her… she looked so scared _

Cody:  _ Did you tell her you’re not a raging shit stick? _

Rex:  _ Yeah, even though she knows that, I think it helped to hear it. _

Cody:  _ Take care of Ahsoka tonight, we’ll get asswipe taken care of. _

Rex:  _ What are you talking about? _

Cody: _ Don’t worry about it. _

Rex wanted to press but he heard the bathroom door open. 

“Hey,” he started and she walked over. He forwarded the last email, before scrubbing it off her computer and closed the laptop. “Echo and I blocked his IP address, so he can’t email anymore, at least not from that computer. Kix is going to come over tomorrow.” 

“Why…” 

“You need to talk to someone, Kix is a licensed physiatrist he does a lot with PTSD…” 

“I’m fine,” she lied 

“Ahsoka, you jumped because I woke you up from a nightmare, you’ve been keeping a secret of him raping you inside for a long time, that’s not okay.” He grabbed her hand “Please, just try it once, if you don’t like it I won’t make you do it again I promise.” She only nodded and scooted next to him. 

“Stay, please,” 

“Of course.” 

Cody wasn’t having this shit. The emails were enough for him to want to beat the kid to a bloody pulp, Rex’s added info only made it a reality. He grabbed Fives, and Jesse who had just barely returned from deployment, and they made their way to Lux Bonteri. Echo had gotten his location from taking the remote access of Ahsoka’s computer to block the IP address, and he intended to use that information. The three of them showed up, looking as menacing as they could, Jesse may look the worse, still, in his high and tight haircut, the jetlag adding bags under his eyes and a generally irritated expression on his face. Cody was the one to knock first and low and behold, the person they were looking for answered the door. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, you seem to like disobeying the rules. Figured we’d teach you a lesson.” Lux started closing the door without saying anything else and Cody pushed it open, walking inside, at least this kid had the decency to look scared as the trio entered. 

“What are you talking about.” 

“You have an order of no contact with Ahsoka Tano, you’ve been violating it.” 

“Oh yeah and who are you, Police, last I checked it’s just a fine and a few nights in prison.” 

“You’re gonna wish we were cops once we’re done.” Jesse piped in. “We don’t carry badges.” 

“Who the fuck are you…” 

“Well fuck boy happens to be my brother, these two are our cousins, and you’re messing with our client.” his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. 

“Look whatever he told you he’s lying cause he wants to get into ‘Soka’s pants, which won’t work anyway.” 

“And why is that,” 

“She loves me, she didn’t want to press charges that asshole Anakin and his Bitch of a wife Padme made her.” 

“Really,” Cody struck him then. “Is that how you show love,” he hit him again. “Beating her until she’s got broken ribs, a sprained wrist, bloody nose, which you almost broke, by the way, bone contusions on her ankles and shins from trying to fight you off.” His voice became venom as he grabbed him by the hair. “Not to mention you forcing her to take your cock, that mate is not loving,” He punched him again. 

“He raped her?” Fives spoke up and Cody only nodded Fives took aim now landing another blow to the other males gut. They landed a few more blows before Cody grabbed him again. 

“Do not contact her, don’t even think about contacting her, it’s over, she never wants to see you again. Go ahead whine to the cops, we’ve got the law on our side with this one. If you do decide to be stupid enough to contact her again, we’ll be back.” His voice was low, and soon they left, Jesse got one good hit in that knocked him out before they did. 

“I don’t know who he is, and I don’t know who Ahsoka is, but fuck that guy.” 

“Ahsoka is our newest 24/7 detail, Rex’s taking point, Lux is her ex-boyfriend that beat her one night when she told him no to a proposal.

“You mentioned a rape…”    
“Yeah, that too, we just found out.” 

“I need a drink,” Fives said and Cody only nodded. 

The next afternoon Kix, Fives, Cody, and Jesse came over, Jesse and Ahsoka meeting for the first time, Fives telling her he’d help with the self-defense training before Kix and Ahsoka went upstairs, away from the others, to chat. 

“So how was last night?” Cody asked and Rex only shrugged 

“She just seemed drained.” 

“He won’t mess with her again unless he has a death wish.” Jesse piped up 

“What do you mean…” His glare aimed at Cody

“An eye for an eye”    
“You went to his house?”

“And gave him a few good blows, with a clear warning.” 

“Idiots, what are you gonna do if he starts something?” 

“He won’t he’s too much of a bitch” 

It was slow at first but Ahsoka told him what happened he gave her some things she could do to help cope, offered to do a specialized type of therapy to help as well, which she agreed to. 

Rex was downstairs when they returned he looked angry but Cody looked just as angry back, it deflated as soon as he saw her. Handing her a cup of tea and giving her back a gentle rub. 

  
She Fives and Jesse did some self-defense training for a while Rex quietly reaming Cody still. Kix kept a close eye on Ahsoka still trying to come up with a good treatment plan. They ordered in and lounged about after the sparring session. Soon everyone else left Rex and Ahsoka cleaning up plates and putting away leftovers 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and shower…” she started once the cleaning was done. Rex nodded she stood there for a little longer twisting her hands together 

“It was an invite in case you were wondering…” she whispered from behind him and Rex stood up a little straighter. By the time he turned, she was already gone. He chewed his bottom lip, finished cleaning up, did a quick check of the house making sure the doors were locked and headed upstairs. 

“‘Soka?” he called walking into her room he heard the sound of the shower water running was his answer. He didn’t waste any more time, he stripped down rounding the corner of the retaining wall and walking in not trying to hide the fact that he was staring. She turned to look at him with a slight blush. He just smiled closing the gap in a stride, pressing his lips against her own, his hand coming to brace her neck.

“You’re stunning.” He whispered breathlessly in her ear. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He gave her a hard look and she nodded, he didn’t move    
“I will, I promise…” he kissed her again, her arms coming to wrap around him up his shoulders nails giving a gentle scrape against bare skin. He let out a hiss into the kiss his lips moving to nip along her jawline and find purchase on her neck. She let out a soft moan and his heart surged. It wasn’t long until he had her pressed against the wall of the shower, the warm water splattering against his back. 

“You have no idea,” he whispered taking one finger and rubbing it along her slit, she shuddered beneath him. “How incredibly beautiful you are.” he inserted it her back arching slightly as he worked it into her. “How amazing and how incredible it is to be in your life.” 

“Rex,” She started looking at him, a deep blush on her face with hooded eyes. “I love you…” she whispered softly and he claimed her lips again, adding another finger feeling her moan into the kiss.    
“I love you too…” it wasn’t long before he could feel her slicking up his fingers, he pulled them out plunging them into his mouth and sucked them clean. “Amazing.” He whispered gently. “Are you sure…” he asked looking into her eyes, eyes he could get lost in, eyes he intended to get lost in. 

“Yes… please Rex…” his name left her mouth like a purr, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. It wasn’t long after he lined up and inserted himself into her moaning at the heat, the tightness, everything overwhelmed his senses. She was moaning again, louder, his name coming from her lips like a prayer. His head pressed against the wall next to her own as he moved in and out of her if she allowed, he wasn’t done, not even close. She placed her mouth against his collar moaning next to his ear before biting down, hard into the meat there. He groaned loudly her name spilling from his lips. Soon, he was picking up pace, making sure the leg hooked around one hip was stable before grabbing for the other 

“I got you,” he whispered and her arms latched around his neck and shoulders as he pounded into her with a bruising pace.

“Rex…” she whimpered “Please…” her walls clamped hard once around him and he groaned, she was getting close, he could feel, and he was too, his own climax coiling down in the pit of his stomach like a spring. Ahsoka let out another needy sound, he shifted slightly changing the angle and she gasped, her head leaning back onto the shower wall with a small thud. He smirked watching her, remembering everything until it would haunt him. She came, her walls clamping down hard around him and he hissed, 

“Shit, Ahsoka…” he breathed out chasing his own climax now as the spasms increased from over sensitivity, he came burying himself in her to the hilt panting hard, he could feel her legs shaking softly, he came down from his high and slowly unwrapped her legs from him setting her on the bench built into the stonework of the shower. He cleaned himself off quickly hissing at his overly sensitive member. 

“Rex,” he turned taking the small step until he was in front of her again. 

“You doing okay?” he asked and she nodded kissing him gently. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He helped wash down her body, turning the water off and grabbing them both towels. He dried her off, and himself, wringing out as much water as he could from her hair before she wrapped it in a towel. He led her to her bed, tucking her in and climbing in next to her. 

“Do you want me to put something on?” He asked and she shook her head 

“I’ll just fall asleep…” she noted, and soon she did. He smiled kissing her forehead and wrapping her in his embrace. He was soon to follow her lead and drifted off. It didn’t last the night though, as Ahsoka woke him up by nuzzling against his neck with her hair, still damp, as he woke up he noticed she was leaving marks on his collar and chest. 

“Why you little vixen…” he purred and she peered up at him with a devious expression and a smirk that sent blood straight to his cock. She was on him then searching with hands and mouth, leaving marks where she could grinding against him, he could feel her wetness building already as she kissed him deeply. He growled, low and predatorily before flipping her back into the bed looking as her still drying hair sprawled around her. It was his turn then, gripping skin with his mouth leaving his own marks, she bucked against him and he groaned. Looking at her with an intense expression before entering her again with a moan from them both. 

It was midday when they were both awake enough to be considered decently functioning humans, their sessions lasting until the sun had started to peak up over the horizon. 

Things were better after that, they were passionate, open about their affection around friends, open about it online. Ahsoka and Kix met once a week as he worked to process her unresolved trauma, he never told Rex anything, cousin or not, he wouldn’t. Ahsoka was opening up to him about the worst thing that had happened to her, and he wasn’t going to violate that level of trust. 

It was a month before her next huge gala, her blue and silver dress completed, Rex’s matching attire done as well when she brought up talking about it online to Kix.

“No one says you have to Ahsoka, you don’t have to tell anyone.” 

“But what if it helps one person… what if someone gets help because I talked.” 

“I know, I know you want to help, if you do, I will be there if you want but once it’s out there, it’s not going back.” 

“I know, at first I didn’t want to be defined as a domestic abuse and rape victim, but I think I’m looking at it wrong…” 

“How so?” The Medic asked gently

“I survived…” 

It was another week before Ahsoka made the video, she hosted a live stream on social media with Kix, Rex, Padme, and Anakin beside her. 

“Hey everyone, I want to first put a trigger warning, I’m going to be talking about some pretty heavy things in regards to mental health, depression, anxiety, domestic violence and…” she paused “About rape so if that’s something that’s going to hurt you in any way from your own healing journey please do not feel like you need to watch this.” 

“A lot of you know about my Ex Lux, and a lot of you know that a few years ago he proposed after a few months of dating and I told him no, I wasn’t ready, he got angry and he beat me.” She paused. “The photos were shared around after a couple of months because I didn’t want anyone else to feel like they had to hide if they were in the same situation.” She took a deep breath “I pressed charges for assault, got a restraining order and an order of no-contact, but I was too scared to come forward about everything.” 

Rex put his hand on her back drawing patterns. 

“A few months ago Rex and I were at home and I was having a nightmare, he woke me up and I was scared of him, which I’ve never had a single reason to be, Rex is…” she looked at him “He’s never made me feel anything but safe and secure… I admitted that Lux had been emailing me again, and it was affecting me more than I wanted…” she paused “At the time we were only starting out our non-professional relationship and I felt dishonest if I didn’t admit everything… I told him that I was raped by Lux the same night he assaulted me.” She paused wiping off her face as tears spilled out. 

“I was scared to talk about it, I was scared to come forward, I was scared to be defined as an assault and rape victim.” she took in a deep breath. “But Rex insisted I see Kix, and Kix and I have been doing some therapy to help, and it has, and it’s helped more than I thought, I thought I’d be fine, I thought I was fine, but I wasn’t, I can see that now, and I’m continuing to heal. And with that healing comes a change in mindset.” 

“I’m not a victim, I’m a survivor, and I hated thinking of myself as a victim, but as a survivor, there’s a strength behind it, there’s a resolve behind it.” she wiped her face again. 

“It’s not easy, and at first when this first happened nothing was easy, and slowly on my own I’ve been coping, not in the best ways, not even in some good ways, but I was managing it,” 

“I don’t want anyone to feel how I did, I don’t want anyone to feel so powerless they refuse to come forward because they’re labeled a victim. You’re not powerless, you’re not a victim, you’re stronger than you know, and you’re a survivor.” 

Rex leaned over and she leaned into his embrace taking a calming breath. 

“I’m fortunate enough to have a support system, I’d urge anyone going through this to find themselves one, find themselves loved ones who will be there, find themselves, someone, to help them through the trauma.” Her voice was even, strong, her words powerful. “You survived, and the only way domestic violence and rape stops is by teaching our children better, by teaching them these things aren’t okay. The only way it’s taken seriously is to talk about it, to have an open conversation. Please, if anything like this has happened to you, I know you’re strong enough, I know you’re powerful enough, I know you’re brave enough to stand up and speak out against your attackers and abusers.” 

“Thank you guys for all the love and support you’ve given me, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be making this video, you all lift me up when I need it, and I’m just hoping this gives someone the lift that they need for themselves, or a loved one, or a friend.” 

“Before we end this, I just want to say how proud of Ahsoka I am…” Padme spoke, “She’s grown so much and she’s worked on herself so much since this all happened, I was so worried about her when this happened, I just wanted to protect her and shield her away from anything that could hurt her. I hope this helps someone else out there, I hope this inspires someone, I love you Ahsoka and I’m so happy you’re seeing how strong you are, I’ve always known it was in there, I just knew you needed time.” 

“Ahsoka is incredible, this started as just another job, but it was quickly more than that, it was quickly anything but another job. I love watching her work, watching her interact with fans, with friends, with people, I love watching her shop for groceries, I love watching her sew, I love watching her dance around with Tooka at 2 am in her workspace, I love being in her life, I love you Ahsoka, deeply and truly I do. I’m honored you trusted me enough to tell me what happened, I’m humbled by your strength, by your dedication. I adore you my love, and I will always adore you.” He kissed her gently. 

“Well on that happy note, this is a perfect place to end.” Kix started, “There will be links, and numbers in the description for support systems that people can call to get help and resources they need for themselves or for a loved one.” He smiled and ended the stream. 

“Thank you guys, for being here, it means a lot.” They all hugged her laughing gently. 

Two weeks passed with an overwhelming amount of positive support from fans and news outlets, Ahsoka made a shirt for her brand donating money to a well repped mental health charity. She didn’t talk about it in other interviews as she was stopped often with her upcoming movie being released in a few months. 


	5. Demons and Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while ago I wrote this, but I kinda just lost where I was going with it but I really liked the Idea of it.

**Descriptions:**

Demons:

Shifter- a powerful demon whose true form does not resemble that of a human, their true form is triggered often by emotions. The more powerful the Shifter the more dramatic the change into their true form is. 

Tracker- A demon that appears human with the ability to identify and kill Hunters. 

Fallen Angels- Angels that disobeyed or failed God since they are immortal beings, they are cast into the world of demons as Fallen Angels. They are often thought lowly of and do not possess many skills or powers. Most simply want to go back to Heaven and will do anything in order to redeem their titles as Angels. 

Berserkers- A demon that appears human and has a large build, often found in sports or law enforcement. Their powers are triggered by emotions of Rage, once the Berserker Rage takes over almost nothing, besides their mate, can stop them and they often wreak havoc without remembering what they had done once it passes. 

Toxins- A demon that appears human but can turn their body fluids into poisons toxic to either Humans or demons. They only have one poison in their body however if it is a Human poisoned and used on a Demon the effect is an aphrodisiac. 

Younglings- Any newly formed/born demon who hasn’t found its category yet. They appear human unless they become a shifter. 

Death Angels- One of the most powerful kinds of a demon, with no relation to Fallen Angels. The only demon to know of its category from the second they are born. They cannot be created/formed only born. They are the claimed children of Lucifer. Lucifer doesn’t claim many of his ‘children’ only the ones he says are to be the most powerful. He can only claim them at birth and if they fail him he kills them. Death Angels appear human but have shifter abilities either certain or complete parts of their bodies. Currently, there is only one female Death Angel and has only been one for the last few hundred years. Lucifer hasn’t seen any other ‘daughter’ worthy as his current one at the present moment. Lucifer claimed four sons, 

All Demons mate for eternity with one partner should that partner die the Demon never finds a new mate. Female demons have heat-cycles ever several years. Lucifer rules all of the Demons there are strict laws regarding human and Demon interaction and Demons general conduct. 

_ A demon will not mate with a human _

_ A demon will not kill a human unless that human is a hunter.  _

_ A Demon will not willingly cause harm to a human unless they are a hunter. _

_ Fallen Angels are not considered proper mates.  _

_ Humans are not considered food.  _

_ Younglings will be terminated if they harm a human.  _

_ Death Angels are not to be mated with unless given permission by Lucifer. _

Humans: 

Hunters- Humans that are slightly stronger than normal and are born with the ability to seek and destroy demons. They have an organization and ledgers tracking their kills. Every demon has a bounty over their head; the more Hunters a demon has killed the higher the bounty. Hunters are born with a telltale mark and are trained at a young age to hone their skills. Hunters are almost always male, the trait and mark are passed down from one generation to the next. 

Normals- Humans with no powers or abilities most unaware of the Demons around them. 

Characters:

Ahsoka Phantom- Known as a Death Angel she is currently the only living daughter of Lucifer, her brothers being much older and highly protective of her. In her true form, she has black angel wings and red eyes; those are her only physical form changes. In human form, she has white and blue locks, icy blue eyes, sienna skin, and a slender but toned build. She is extremely strong and her powers, most unknown, are triggered by emotions. Her body is covered in brandings given to her by her father, hunters, or lover over the years (willingly) and has become sensitive to touch (often a sexual sound or reaction is evoked). Skin cannot come into contact with holy water or silver however, crosses have no effect against her. She lives with her long-time mate Rex; they have been mated for almost two millennia 

Rex Phantom- Known as a Shifter in his true form his shape changes completely however he falls into the category of a Berserker as well. His skin goes black and is burning hot to the touch; eyes turn fully white, curved horns, sharp pointed teeth, forked tongue, and pointed ears. Ahsoka is the only one who can calm him down. He has been mated with her for almost two millennia, married by Lucifer just as long, and is extremely protective. He has gotten into trouble with Lucifer over killing Normals due to them flirting, touching, or insinuating things with his mate. He has also killed several demons over the same thing though he hadn’t gotten into trouble regarding that. In his human form, his skin is pale his hair a dirty blonde color, and his eyes blue with a muscled build. 

Fives- Youngest of Lucifer’s sons older by five millennia than his sister, he’s brash and doesn’t think his actions through very well. He’s one of the closest to Ahsoka. 

Wolffe- the Oldest son of Lucifer is methodical in his actions and he is very powerful. Extremely protective of his family. 

Anakin- Second oldest son of Lucifer he has a very muscled build and has Berserker rages.

Kix- Third oldest son of Lucifer he is skilled in poison making. He’s very close to Ahsoka. 

Cad Band- Hunter Demon kills over 150 has set his sights on the highest bounty in the books, the Phantom pair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:

In the world of demons and humans, there are many kinds of demons but there are few kinds of humans. 

In the world of demons, there were the Shifters, the Trackers, the Fallen Angels, the Berserkers, the Toxins, the Younglings, and the coveted Death Angels. 

In the world of Humans, there are the Hunters and the Normals. 

In the world of Demons all report to their king Lucifer. By right his claimed children are the Death Angels, his Princes, and Princess though very few (including said children) refer to them as such. In the world of Demons, there is one female Death Angel, Ahsoka, and four Male, Fives, Wolffe, Anakin, and Kix. In the world of Demons mates –between two demons- are for all of eternity and one will often descend into madness when their mate dies. 

In the world of humans, there are the Hunters and the Normals. The Normals know nothing of the Demons except tales, conspiracies, or perhaps knowing one. The Hunters are born with a mark and the power to tell the Demons apart from the humans. In the world of Humans, the Hunters vow to eradicate all Demons including their king. In the world of Humans, one Hunter reigns supreme he goes by the name of Cad Bane with kills over one hundred. 

Bane begins his hunts how he always begins his hunts: stalking, watching, waiting. He watches them from several apartments away, observing their patterns, looking at what they do during the day, running a small shop below their apartment. The Phantom pair has a curiosity with humans and enjoys observing them. No one would ever know they weren’t human, they’re loved by friends, enjoyed in this city, social, outgoing. Bane watches, no other hunter family has come as close as he had. His ancestor once almost killed Ahsoka, at the very least, his ancestor killed her child. 

He wants nothing more than for both of them to lay dead at his feet, to have their bounty and the pride of killing them, to avenge his ancestor for she killed him, they’ve killed so many hunters. Rex so many more: before being bound to Ahsoka he was one of Lucifer’s personal Demons, hunting down the Hunters, killing them, eliminating the threat. Bane watches, noticing her agitation throughout the day and smirks, she seems on edge, touchy, clingy to her lover. She’ll be in heat soon, so unaware of anything else but her own need that he can strike at her in a way that will hit her to her core. Cad Bane left, she’d be occupied for a few weeks with her own lust, he’d have time to track down a certain brother. 

When he watches them next, he smirks, his prediction had been correct, in the throes of lust and passion, Ahsoka is unaware of Bane’s actions, she’ll know soon enough. He grins, looking at the bloody heart in his hand. 

“Soon, I will give you no choice but to come to me yourself Death Angel.” he sneers leaving, they’d know soon enough, she’d be tormented soon enough, know pain soon enough. 

A few days later Lucifer finds out, he knows what Bane did though he didn’t know who, until he saw it. His three remaining sons stand with him over the body of their fallen brother, his body nailed to a steak, his heart ripped from his chest, the rest of him mutilated, his organs littering the ground below him. They all fear the reaction of their sister; Fives is dead his heart missing, a trophy, and the calling card of the hunter known as Cad Bane. Seeing this Lucifer knows now, knows who did this. Wolffe, Anakin, and Kix look to their father for answers; their eyes hold sadness and anger. Lucifer’s eyes hold rage but also worry, worry for his daughter who is strong but also delicate. She is the most unpredictable of them all, her powers still forming for she is younger than her brothers. 

“What do we tell her…?” Anakin is the first to utter a word and they all look at him before Lucifer utters the spell to take his youngest son’s body home. He deserves to be buried, they will tend to his body later, with Ahsoka, she should be there. But she did not need to see him like this. 

“The truth,” he replies and they then transport to where their sister and daughter are. 

Her heat ended and now she lay in their bed asleep her body recovering. Rex leaves her to rest knowing she could easily be out for several days; it’s her body’s way of possibly preparing for a child. A dream they have tentatively started to rebuild since the incident with their first child’s passing some several hundred years prior though for them the wound is still fresh in both their minds so they would care not if a child was conceived. He is cleaning up the mess they had both made in the rest of their home before making something light for them to eat, they both rather enjoy human food as a novelty more than a necessity. He heard a knock at the door and sensed those he knew. He opened it and saw only three brothers and their father. He bowed to Lucifer before letting him into their home. 

“No Fives?” he asked surprised not to see the youngest; he was always the closest to Ahsoka growing up. 

“Where’s Ahsoka?” Lucifer asked his voice hollow. 

“In the bedroom sleeping… her heat ended yesterday so she’s resting…” Rex replied confused. 

“I hadn’t known she just had one,” he paused sighing “Good, it will give us time to talk…” Lucifer said sitting on the couch the other three choosing spots around the living/dining area while Rex sat across from his father-in-law.

“About?” he started to say when Lucifer looked up again his eyes filled with pain. 

“Fives is dead… the Hunter Cad Bane killed him.” His voice was low Rex leaned back in his seat. 

“She’s going to be devastated…” he paused “Do we really want to have her in the city when we tell her? It might not end well…” he looked at the brothers who looked very sullen. 

“We will transport her to Hell if she starts to have a Rage,” Lucifer replied and Rex nodded getting up slowly. 

“I’ll go wake her…” his voice barely above a whisper as he walked to their room, she was peacefully asleep her hair fanned out behind her. He didn’t want to wake her, he wanted her to just be peaceful, he knew how devastated she would be, how much this would torment her soul. He wanted so badly to be in her place, he wanted to bear the pain and suffering he knew was coming, wanted to take it for her, feel it for her, she was always feeling the worst of the pain and suffering, he felt helpless, weak, useless. He sighed sadly before gently kissing her lips watching as her eyes fluttered open with a faint smile tugging at her features. 

“What is it?” she asked softly noticing his saddened expression. 

“Your father and brothers are here… somethings happened… let’s get you dressed…” he said solemnly and picked out a simple nightgown for her to wear helping her dress in her still half-awake state. 

When she walked out her father was standing and he pulled her towards his chest. Before her, he had conceived other daughters but he was never as loving with them as he was her. She was his youngest… his only claimed daughter and he vowed for her to be his last she was too sacred to him. She could easily replace him if the time came to that, she could rule in his place, she was regal when she needed to be, she was powerful, so extremely powerful, commanding, composed. He’d pick her to succeed him if it ever came to it. His Princess deserved to be a Queen. She slowly hugged him back looking past him to only see 3 of her brothers. 

“Father… what happened…” she asked pulling away afraid to know the answer but preparing herself for the worst.

“Fives was killed by the Hunter Cad Band...” he said simply and her heart dropped she shook and hadn’t realized she was kneeling on the floor sobbing until her other brothers were embracing her softly as if their embrace could keep her from breaking, could keep her from feeling her heart clench in her chest. As if they could absorb her sobs, take away her screams. She was angry beyond anything but she felt in far too much pain to even move let alone hunt someone down and kill them. 

“When…” she whimpered softly looking up at her father. 

“A few days ago… we found him earlier today… I took him home.” Lucifer told her 

“It’s not enough what his ancestor did but now he has to take my brother from me too…” she whimpered out between sobs, each shaking her slender form. She continued to sob for what seemed like hours and when Lucifer held her in his lap she cried until her body, too tired to keep going, fell asleep in his lap his hand comfortingly on her head the other on her back. 

“I’m going to kill him…” Rex growled as Lucifer stood with his sleeping child clutched safely in his arms 

“Later… she needs you right now.” He whispered before putting her into bed tucking her in. He never meant to claim her… he never wanted a daughter; they were always so… troublesome, so much different than boys. He remembered when he claimed her as his daughter. 

_ He was visiting her birth mother a few months after she had given birth to Ahsoka. The woman was elated to see the father of the infant again. He was simply going to do what he did to all the other Halflings he didn’t claim: either strip them of their powers and leave them fully human or… eradicate them. It wasn’t always the nicest thing but he was Lucifer. He was simply going to get rid of the baby girl knowing how much the mother would be ruined having a bastard child around. That was always the plan until he saw her eyes. Their stunning color mixed with her sienna skin and white hair oddly stood out to him. She didn’t cry when she saw him as most infants did, she simply smiled and gurgled incoherent things at him. He smiled down at her holding her in his arms and watched as she played with his attire until falling asleep. He looked to the mother and offered her the chance to be free saying he would take the child on the condition she’d never see her again after she was weaned. The mother agreed and Lucifer offered her enough money for her to be able to live comfortably on. He never meant to take her. Yet a few months down the road he strolled into Hell carrying a tiny 9-month-old bundle in his arms. His sons were of course, delighted to have a new sibling, Fives most of all, they all promised to protect their baby sister no matter what. _

Now here he was stroking her head softly as she relaxed into sleep. He let out a long breath; he didn’t regret taking her… she was far different than any of the others. He had conceived other children but hadn’t claimed them; he didn’t see a reason to after what had happened with his daughter’s own. All of his sons aside from Fives had mated, yet none have children, yet. Ahsoka was the only one to have a child only for it to pass away mere days after being born. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t claim any more children until his youngest had some of her own. She deserved that much. He stood up and left the room closing the door softly behind him. 

“She’s sleeping calmly for now.” He stated to the others who were making tea and he prepared himself a cup. “I’ll get a tracker here; see if he can’t track the hunter at all…” Lucifer commented and the others nodded. 

“I’m going to miss him… because of him, you let me marry her…” Rex commented and the others laughed lightly it was very true. 

_ At the time when Ahsoka and Rex first met, they were both far younger –though still considered as such- Rex was one of Lucifer’s personal demons: acting as an errand boy, hunter, and guard. He would see her regularly sitting at her father’s side or walking about his palace. She was free to go between the realms and as he was used to being in the humans’ world offered to escort her. The days there would be filled with silly nothingness mostly walking around and seeing humans in different areas of the world. He would flirt with her; she would blush and then return the words with some of her own. A few times their lips touched gently before she’d often look away blushing heavily.  _

_ It went on like this for quite a while before he finally asked her father if he’d be allowed to court her. Lucifer, of course, was outraged while Ahsoka was flattered; he had banished them from seeing one another to which Ahsoka cried, screaming and throwing a fit before she was escorted out of the throne room while Rex begged for him to reconsider before being escorted out of the palace.  _

_ “Please, my Lord, I promise I’ll do right by her…” Rex had begged but Lucifer only glared  _

_ “You won’t be seeing her ever again,” he growled lowly a danger in his voice before waving his hand and Rex was taken away. He sat on his throne with a sigh, it wasn’t long before the doors opened and Fives walked in looking angrier than Lucifer had ever seen him. _

_ “Father, he’s done nothing wrong, he’s gotten to know her for whom she is… he’s asking to court her… not to mate her right here in front of you…” Fives had snapped at him and it started a fight between the demon and his youngest son. Fives finally won with a few carefully chosen words about how she’d be far happier with children of her own someday rather than looking after his next claimed one.  _

_ It wasn’t for other millennia until the pair were married by Lucifer himself; it had been a grand festival for all to attend and no one really knows how long it lasted. The pair went on a honeymoon and a few years after being back she was with child. Lucifer had never seen her so happy Fives had been right, how happy she had been. Upon his request, they stayed in Hell during her pregnancy and he happily was able to see her grow with a child. Her mornings were often filled with sickness and she had less energy but to Lucifer, she looked just as wonderful if not more so. Rex did right by her, he doted on her with any and every need she had, caring for her when she wasn’t feeling well.  _

_ “Father come here, you can feel the baby kicking…” she would so often call and he would all but run over, taking his turn to feel little bumps against his hand. He had never stayed with any of his children’s mothers while they were with child so this was something incredible to him.  _

_ When the child was born, a healthy baby girl, they named her Delmira, which meant noble protector. He doted on his grandchild often finding compassion where none used to be. They all took a family trip to the human world to show the little infant what she would know for her life. They were sitting in a grove of trees chatting about nothing when they were all ambushed by a dozen or so Hunters. Ahsoka was frantic grabbing her infant daughter and clutching her close to her chest as the child screamed. She concentrated on opening the portal to her safety while the others fought when she felt the cold end of a silver knife plunge into her chest, the material mixed with the holy water on it caused her to scream in agony in the chaos she hadn’t realized what it plunged through first, her child’s skull. Lucifer looked at them both laying on the ground his daughter crying in pain and opened the portal whisking them all away to safety. It was then in the still calmness of Hell that they processed what had happened. Rex was the first to unfreeze and he gripped the knife, ignoring the searing pain, and pulled it from them both, his daughter was dead his mate and wife not responding to his actions. Healers were called but it was deemed too late for the baby girl.  _

_ It was a few months before Ahsoka was functioning again, as much as she could. There was a funeral their child laid to rest and she fell into a depression, the entire family did. She would look at the blade holding it with a towel and finally ventured out in the middle of the night. She gave one last saddened look at Rex, kissing him gently before leaving their realm and venturing to the mortal one. She made her way to the human world using the dagger and some of her magic as a way to find the hunter who murdered her child. When she did… she tortured him, burned and cut him with the same blade that took her daughter’s life. She had no remorse for the man. They were in the barn behind his house she remembered seeing his child, his son, how easily she could have killed him, right in front of his father… make the man know her pain. However, upon seeing the child’s face… she stopped her wishes of causing him harm. She hid the father out of view and told the child nothing was wrong and it was time to go back to sleep… she walked him into the house and tucked him into his bed. He called her an angel and she looked at him her eyes flashing red, her wings had been out without her knowing it.  _

_ “I’m no angel child; I’m something far more sinister.” She said before the child started falling asleep and she went back to the barn. The hate returned she had spared the child for he had not done any wrong so why should he have to pay for his father’s sins? She did kill the man with his own blade into his heart, the place she had been stabbed except there was no child for the blade to also go through only his hands laid on top of one another.  _

“Are you two trying for a child?” Lucifer asked trying to change the sullen mood of the room. 

“Not explicitly… if it happened we would be elated but if not we wouldn’t be sad.” Rex offered as a reply “She’s on the fence regarding if she wants one or not… but now… I think she would be terrified…” 

“The sooner we take out this family line the easier we can all breathe… Anastasia most of all,” Kix commented softly he was close to her, not as close as Fives had been but closer than the others. 

“I think we all ought to stay, nearby if not here,” Wolffe mentioned softly and Anakin, in turn, shook his head. 

“Not at the same time, shifts perhaps, but if this monster is going after all of us-“

“He’s going after us…” Rex interjected “It’s what his family has always done, come after us, why this current one thinks he has what it takes after so many have fallen I know not. Fives was closest to her, quickest to defend her after I… threaten her you threaten us all but he’d be most likely to act…” 

“He has a point, we’ll take shifts, you three figure it out, I’m going to leave and rally the trackers, and all of my personal demons. This will not be allowed to continue, and this time it will be the full bloodline.” Lucifer all but hissed out. 

“She sparred the man’s son that slaughtered her child, she was right to do so, loving, forgiving, I will not be.” He promised and vanished a moment after, his words absolute.

_ “Papa!” the little girl exclaimed gently jogging up to her father, upon seeing her Lucifer dismissed his meeting, he wasn’t getting soft, she was his princess, his little girl, his children always came first as they ought to with any father.  _

_ “Yes my darling?” he asked reaching down and picking up the young child spinning her around briefly.  _

_ “The hounds have new puppies,” She told him giggling happily, “Nine in total all born this morning… come see them please” she begged drawing out the last word with a pout.  _

_ “My dearest, I’d love to but why not bring one of your brothers?” he asked though he assumed he’d know the reason.  _

_ “They are all in classes,” she pouted her voice losing its happy tone.  _

_ “Ah yes, they must learn all that needs to be learned my dear, one day you’ll be old enough to join them. Until then, let us go see these pups shall we?” he asked holding her close as they started walking.  _

Ahsoka’s eyes opened slowly from what seemed like a peaceful dream, reality quickly reminded her she was reliving a nightmare. Her heart clenched at the memory of what her father had said. Fives was dead, gone, killed. Slaughtered like an animal by that wretched hunter. She glared at the ceiling before getting up and leaving the silence of her bedroom. Rex was on the couch, Wolffe was still there, her mate looked up as she entered the room opening his arms for her to snuggle into, which she did, hiding her face in his neck. 

“Where’s father?” she asked 

“He’s getting the trackers, we’re doing watch shifts,” Wolffe told her and she looked at him with a pout. 

“I don’t need a bodyguard.” 

“‘Soka…” Rex started, “You’re still recovering, I’d think it best if we had someone else around, I can’t risk it…” he kissed her temple gently and she deflated. 

The Trackers showed that Bane had in fact been there, around them, watching them. The thought made Rex’s blood boil, the thought of him near Ahsoka, it made him sick. 


	6. Before the Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So S7 post Martez arc, pre-Siege  
> A bit of a divergence from the canon and a bit of an AU  
> Basically, this was all written before S7 aired so it's different all I had were some trailers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: I know I haven't updated anything or written anything in a while. I haven't felt it. I've been busy getting back into sewing (which you can see on Instagram) and other things. Hopefully, I'll write some more soon (I'm reading some stuff I've written now). It just comes and goes in waves.

Ahsoka had been around district 1313 for a while, she’d been on her own, she’d been with some sisters, now, she was with someone who last she interacted with: was an enemy and slapped her on the ass. Which had been apologized for, several times, but still. 

Bo Katan needed this girl, she knew of her, had seen her in battles, heard of them more, and she needed someone who would fight this with her. Bo had barely escaped Mandalore when it fell. Maul now holding control over her homeworld, her people, and rightfully, she should be there ruling it, but it was either: run, hide, regroup, and plan, or be killed with no viable heirs, or hope. 

“Your Nite owls, that’s what… a hundred or so?” Ahsoka asked, eating in between trying on the shaped armor Bo Katan was currently working on. If she was going to fight on Mandalore, Bo Katan decided not only did she need to look like she wanted to fight for them, but she deserved to. Uncommon for outsiders to wear Mandalorian armor? Yes, unheard of, no. Bo was making the probably dozenth adjustment on the hip plates to ensure they weren’t interfering with the backplates that were so damn near perfect she wasn’t going to touch them aside from paint. 

“Give or take, those that are still on Mandalore are hiding, trying to build numbers, those that scattered, doing much the same,” she said handing the Togruta female the last plate, it attached, and some test motions indicated that it was finally, finally fitting properly. 

“That’s not enough…” Ahsoka grumbled, and sat, easily, to think. 

“What about Jaig Eyes?” That was Bo’s name for Rex, a name that made Ahsoka pause, always, 

“He’s assigned to the republic it’s not like I can just ask him to help,” 

“But you can…” 

“He’ll be considered a deserter and killed.” there was genuine fear behind the statement. 

“Then Skywalker?” 

“Maybe, it could take some time though, do we have that?” Ahsoka asked

“We have some,” Bo said and moved onto the gauntlets, which were far easier. 

It was another few days before Bo was pleased with Ahsoka’s armor, she did feel like the girl was missing something, it wasn’t until she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled that she knew. It wasn’t long until Bo handed her a final piece, a metal headband. 

“Try it on,” she said with a half-smile, it fit pretty well, and a few more adjustments, they were golden. 

“I got the sequence to contact the flagship,” Ahsoka mentioned

“Then let’s give Jaig Eyes a call.” 

Bo Katan and Ahsoka Tano had teamed up a few months ago, it started out easily enough: gather supplies, get intel. The Mandalorian woman did get to know the other well, late nights, and long talks to build trust. Things were known. 

“You talk about him a lot,” she noted one night “Captain Rex, the clone with the Jaig Eyes,” she added

“I was probably closer to him than any of the others.” Ahsoka shrugged brushing it off, Bo wasn’t having it.

“You care about him?” 

“I care about them all.” 

“You always check the reports for him first.”    
“I do-”   
“I watch you Ahsoka.” she cut in “You care about him.” the other only nodded. “You’re not a  _ Jetti  _ anymore,” she shrugged “So care about him, have some feelings.” 

“That’s not how this works.” 

“Why not? From what you tell me, he seems to care about you.” she smirked, “All I’m saying is if you get a chance jump on it.” 

“New topic.” 

Oh, the ginger knew, and she knew it well. The calming breath Ahsoka took before patching the transmission through was everything, the expression from Jaig Eyes, of course, his bucket was off, was even more telling. Bo Katan relished in the safety of her own bucket, safe to watch and see how they both fidgeted, how his eyes darted over Ahsoka’s projected form, taking it in. 

“Gods,” he paused “You’re… shit.” he laughed “I didn’t think I’d talk to you again.” 

“Neither did I.” there was a deep meaning behind the tiniest of smiles. “I need some help, Rex, we do,” she looked at Bo.    
“Anything,” the word came out fast, too fast. “Just say it.” His composure came back 

“We’re taking back Mandalore, or at least we’re going to try, but we need help. I need help,” she added looking at Bo as she said it “I need you, I need someone to watch my back, I need the boys, I need the men,” she looked back at him. “Please.” she just about whispered 

“I’ll do everything I can, you need to talk to Skywalker,” 

“Then grab him,”

“I’ll send someone,” he nodded to a clone out of frame. “You’ve grown…” he mused gently 

“It’s been a bit.” 

It wasn’t long before Anakin and Obi-wan entered, Anakin asking what was so important, but any sass laced reply died when he saw her. 

“Hello Master,” Ahsoka said as she turned “It’s been a while.” 

The conversation lasted for longer than they thought, luckily they were returning to Coruscant, Rex offering to meet them and bring them back to the temple to further discuss things, plans, everything. 

“See you soon.” it was a promise, not just a closing statement, the transmission ended and Ahsoka let out a long breath. 

“Told you Jaig eyes would help.”    
“Don’t start,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes

“She looked okay,” Obi-wan commented after a few moments. 

“She looked great…” Anakin stated and Rex nodded. 

“Anakin, she’s going to need men, and we can’t send the Jedi there, not again.” 

“I know, Rex, are you willing to go to Mandalore?” 

“Let me see, go to an off-limits world, fight a bunch of name ruining Mandalorians, and take a planet back from Maul after the shit he’s been causing, where do I sign.” He smirked    
“Good, get some men together, tell them the risks, a lot of them won’t be coming back. I want her to have a small battalion if I can.” Anakin noted, “She’s gonna need her sabers.” 

“Where are they?” Obi-wan asked, “Back at the temple?” 

“Not exactly…” Anakin admitted 

“You have them don’t you…” Anakin nodded and Obi-wan sighed “Better get them in perfect working order then.” 

“Oh, I have some ideas.” 

When they landed on Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-wan went to the temple to discuss the options, Rex took a speeder and went to meet up with Ahsoka and Bo. Arriving at the landing platform where the ship was docked, it wasn’t long until the two women emerged from the ship. Rex took off his helmet, setting it down, and walked, maybe a little too fast, towards Ahsoka as she approached him. He took her in before embracing her tight against his armor. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again…” he said softly into the curve between her montrals. 

“Same here.” it was quiet. They separated after a few more moments. Rex looking at Bo Katan and giving her a nod, but she knew that nod meant a lot. It was unspoken, thank you for looking out for her. 

“You can move your ship and keep it at the clone barracks if you want someplace more secure while we get logistics sorted.” 

“Thank you, I’ll get it moved there while you go to the Temple?” she looked at Ahsoka who nodded Rex walked back towards the speeder. “I’m just saying, do not shy away from a chance. Please, Ahsoka, you deserve that,” she whispered with a smile and went back to the ship to pack some things away before moving it. Ahsoka, in turn, blushed and followed Rex towards the speeder. 

Being back at the temple was pretty weird, walking through the halls with Rex though, was at least something normal, the council chambers were off-limits to the clones, which saddened her. But he’d be outside, it didn’t stop the nerves when she walked through. Anakin of course: wasn’t sitting, and he did much the same as Rex, a tight embrace and a look over as if she would vanish again. 

They talked for a long time, going over the risks, the workarounds, the logistics, everything. But it seemed like it would work, it could work, it was their only option honestly. Obi-wan promised to help her with anything he could from when he was there. 

“Oh, one more thing:” Anakin said as they were wrapping up, he grabbed a bundle and unwrapped it handing Ahsoka back her sabers. She ignited them and smirked which turned to a grateful smile, what was once green were now blue

“They’re good as new, maybe a little better.” he smiled back. 

They then met back up with Rex, and went to talk to the Chancellor about their plan, by the time everything was wrapped up and the okay are given to form a battalion, it was well past sunset. Rex returned Ahsoka back to Bo’s ship, now safely at the barracks, and wished her a good night, he’d see her later, and that was, in fact, a promise. 

It was a few weeks of hectic running around, a few little missions the 501st had to leave on but overall, the volunteer list for Mandalore grew. Clone force 99 signed up, they were always ready for the fight. Along with them, the members of the 501st both newer and seasoned were ready. Jesse signed up, insisted, the ARC wasn’t going to miss this, a few of the other veterans wanted to as well. The newer ones, with their standard grunt armor, all got together and started repainting their helmets. They were trying to keep it a surprise but also trying to match the skin tone of their commander pretty close. It worked,

“Paint job’s a little crude, but I think it gets the job done.” Rex offered Ahsoka looked at him and he swore she’d cry “This is only the first phase, we wanted to make sure you liked the color before we went forward.” 

“I love it…” she looked at him,

The rest of the day was spent with her hanging out with the battalion, Bo Katan stopped in for a bit, smiled at the armor, reminded her of her nite owls, and said she’d be back in a few days, she was organizing those who were checking in from off-world and would be back. Ahsoka wished her well and continued watching the boys repaint their armor. 

Bad batch, as they were referred to, we not repainting their armor, she didn’t blame them. They did, however, add her marking pattern somewhere on their kits. 

When it got late and most of the boys were letting their armor dry from some added paint details Ahsoka and Rex walked back to Bo’s ship, empty, and climbed up sitting on the top looking at the busy city-planet around them.

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” she said 

“Do what?” 

“Paint the armor,” 

“Blue is Skywalkers color, orange is more yours.” she leaned back on the metal 

“Did you miss me?” she asked and he laid back next to her, casual dress uniform on due to the drying armor, accents of her orange mixing in with the blue

“Every day.” she turned on her side to look at him. 

“Every day?” she asked

“Of course, it wasn’t the same without you, things seemed quieter, darker, less light.” 

“I missed you too,” she said softly her eyes drifting off to nowhere in particular. “Do you know that I care about you…” it was barely a whisper “A lot, always checked the mission reports… always looked for your name… made sure you were still alive…” he was on his side now and hand cupping over her face, her eyes drifting back to meet his. 

“I was a wreck when you left, I felt so helpless like I should have done better.” 

“It was my choice,”    
“I almost went with you.” he paused “Had you allowed it.” 

“Rex…” her eyes were wide she moved closer pressing her forehead against his own. “I would have loved you there, but I wouldn’t have wanted you to leave the Republic.” 

“Others have,” 

“I know…” she closed her eyes “I wouldn’t want you to have that mark on you…” the distance between their lips closed then, the kiss so soft and gentle before both poured so many long kept emotions into it, parting after several moments. 

“What about after this?” 

“If we survive?” he nodded “I’ll stay till the war is over and then if you still want, we will go wherever you wish, anywhere.” she promised, “I’ll stay close after Mandalore.” he kissed her again, deeply her body moving to bend and press against his own his arms wrapping around her form keeping her there against him, they continued their heavy makeout session for a while before parting their breaths light pants. 

“Ahsoka…” he started his hand caressing her face “I want you… if you-” she cut him off with another kiss. 

“I want you…” she whispered softly before sitting up, “Inside…” she said and they made their way down and into the ship before closing the ramp, it wasn’t long that Rex had her backed against a wall kissing her again it wasn’t long until hands were wondering each other in exploration and in attempts to disrobe one another.    
“Are you sure?” He asked again looking at her she nodded and still did nothing 

“I’m sure Rex,” she whispered at him almost breathless, he continued his actions, her hip plates the first to fall as he figured out her belt, the clattering catching him off guard, making him pull back.

“This isn’t plastoid…” he noted idly fascinated 

“No it’s Beskar, Bo Katan made it, or reshaped the plates, she went on a long thing about I’m fighting for them, I have a right to wear their armor.” 

“That you do,” he looked at her again before claiming her lips once more, deeply, passionately. It wasn’t long until she was left in only her dress and leggings, his jacket, and pants off leaving him in just the blacks. 

They didn’t make it to her bedroom, only a few paces over to the training mats, Rex pressing her into them running his hands over her body. The remainders of their clothing joining the other scattered piles.


End file.
